UnitId
Many of the API functions which act on units in the game world (Players, NPCs, Monsters, etc) refer to the unit in question by an identifier that is related to how the player is accessing the unit. The following values are available (they are not case sensitive): Base Values ; "arena''N''" : Opposing arena member with index N'' (1,2,3,4 or 5). ; "arenapet''N" : The pet of the N''th opposing arena member (N is 1,2,3,4 or 5). ; "boss''N" : The active bosses of the current encounter if available N'' (1,2,3 or 4). (Added in 3.3.0) ; "focus" : The current player's focus target as selected by the /focus command. (Added in 2.0.0). ; "mouseover" : The unit which the mouse is currently (or was most recently) hovering over. ; "none": A valid unit token that always refers to no unit. UnitName will return "Unknown, nil" for this UnitID. Use to force a macro to not auto self-cast ([/cast [target=none Healing Wave]]). ; "party''N" : The N''th party member excluding the player (1,2,3 or 4). ; "partypet''N" : The pet of the N''th party member (N is 1,2,3, or 4) (Added in 1.5.0). ; "pet" : The current player's pet. ; "player" : The current player. ; "raid''N" : The raid member with N'' (1,2,3,...,40). ; "raidpet''N" : The pet of the raid member with N'' (1,2,3,...,40) (Added in 1.5.0) ; "target" : The currently targeted unit. May be overridden in macros by unit specified as a value of respective Secure Button attribute. ; "vehicle" : The current player's vehicle. Others The following value also appears in some very specific places (Vendor interactions, for example) or functions. ; "npc" : The NPC with which the player is currently interacting. You '''must' be interacting with the NPC for this to work (e.g. the quest, flight path, merchant, gossip, or bank frame is open). ; player name : As returned by UnitName, GetGuildRosterInfo, GetFriendInfo, COMBAT LOG EVENT, etc. This must be spelled exactly and will be invalid if the named player is not a part of your party or raid. As with all other UnitIDs, it is not case sensitive. Targets You can append the suffix target to any UnitId to get a UnitId which refers to that unit's target (e.g. "partypet2target"). This appending can be repeated indefinitely (e.g. "playertargettarget"), though you will observe an attendant performance hit if you overdo it, as the game engine has to jump from target to target. If you are using a party or raid member's name as a unit, you need to use hyphens to separate the target chain (e.g. "Cogwheel-target-target"). Notes * Many of the functions which take a UnitId only provide useful results for a subset of ID's. Other functions will only provide information for friendly targets (or those upon which a power is active). * Some functions return different values if the target is close enough to be 'visible' to your client (not necessarily in line of sight), as can be determined with UnitIsVisible("unit"), versus farther away. * Units that are not available to the current player are (where unit is not "player"): ''unit''focus and ''unit''mouseover.